My Chosen One
by Sibunashadowhunter14
Summary: This is an alternative ending to House of Anubis, season 2. Fabian thought it was all over, Rufas and Senhkara was defeated, Victor had the mask secure, and Joy woke up. Everything seemed alright, life would move on and quite possibly, he could figure out some way to tell Nina how he really felt. But he was wrong, oh he was so wrong, and he couldn't do anything about it. Fabina


~ My Chosen One ~

" _It's the things you do for me. It's the way you make me feel. It's everything your are, you're my shining star, no matter where you are. Now you're in my life. I feel the strength inside. No mountain seems too high, no river seems too wide, now you're by my side. You're the best thing in my night. You're the best thing in my day. You're the one thing in my life. You make everything okay. You give me my perfect day…"_

Upstairs on the second floor of the library, a blazing, blinding light blue light appeared. It started out small and then expanded into the exact size of a human, preferably Nina herself.

"Somebody do something, please!", Amber yelled desperately to the others in the room as Nina started to climb the stairs. She wanted to help her best friend, even though she couldn't think of any possible way to help her.

As Nina started to ascend the stairs, Fabian looked at her with both regret and sadness. When she put on the mask, she could tell she wanted to do anything else but do what she just did. Just her courage to do something which risks her life, made Fabian fall in love with her all over again. He looked at her going up the stairs as if it were the last time he would ever see her again. There were so many thing he wanted to tell her, like how much he loved her. Not wanting to see her possibly disappear he yelled, "Nina!", concern evident in his voice.

As soon as her name left his mouth, she turned around, the power of Senkhara flowing within her and around her, and extended her hand- a red light emerging from her hand, straight to Fabian.

"Fabian NO!", Joy yelled jumping in front of the line of fire. Fabian ducked away from the fire, not noticing behind him that Joy had taken the impact. After being hit, she stalled for a few seconds, looking both dazed and confused with pain slightly etched on her face. The red glow she was struck with glowed around her and surrounded her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell on the ground, eyes closing, and the glow escaping her body. Astounded by what he just saw, Jerome yelled, "Joy!", and approached her on the ground, Amber following him.

Noticing the commotion Patricia turned her attention to the scene and saw her best friend fall to the ground. "JOY!", she exclaimed, then made her way next to Amber. Fabian was stunned to see that Joy took that shot for him and cautiously made his way over to Joy on the ground. When he made it to her body he held her head and angled it up to look at her face. While he was examining her, Amber shouted, "Don't just stand there do something!", to Eddie.

While all the events of the night were occurring, Eddie stood, spacing out talking to himself. When Amber yelled at him, he ignored it because he heard another voice instead, one which he knew he must listen too. He heard a voice which was strong but yet a whisper. The voice said, "Osirion…"

He answered it asking, "Where? Tell me where?", and looking around him.

To others around, most had their attention on both Joy and Nina, but when Eddie started yelling, many felt he had become delusional and was reacting badly to the events which unfolded before him.

Eddie heard the voice answer, "Senkhara crown." At this answer, Eddie ran towards a box which was positioned closely behind him and those surrounding Joy.

"What are you doing?", Fabian exclaimed.

Eddie ignored him and continued searching in the box profusely. Alfie soon ran into the room looking both frightened and jumpy, holding the fake mask. He was going to warn everyone in the room about Rufus and Victor, and started to by saying. "Victor and Rufus are right behind us! We need to"- , when he saw Eddie grab the mask from the box and turned around, holding the mask in the air.

Suddenly, Eddie exclaimed, determination set in stone on his face," In the name of Anubis, I banish you!" He looked towards Nina, who was edging extremely close to the hole. As he started talking, he front of the crown began to give of a reddish glow. She extended her hand towards the light, walking towards it in a trance. When Eddie started saying his enchantment, Nina turned towards Eddie and shot a red light towards him. When the shot was fired he held the crown higher and exclaimed a phrase in a different language, "Et Eech Beneesech Been Kaaleemet!"

The shot which was shot towards him retaliated towards Nina and Senkhara. At the shot came back Senkhara yelled,"The Osirion! NO!". Nina grabbed onto the handrail of the second story of the building and fell down on the ground as Senkhara left her person. Senkhara soul soared to the sealing of the library, swirling around in a black, cloudy-looking circle. As this occurred, everyone looked towards the scene now above them. Finally, as to seal off the deal, Senkhara crown disappeared from her hands. Eddie bore a smile, both happy and amazed at what he just done.

This moment was soon diminished when Rufus walked into the room. He pointed at Alfie, who was holding the fake mask and said in a demanding tone," You give me that you little-", but he was cut off when Nina sat up, clutching the mask in her hands and leaning against the banister, and let out a gasp of pain. After Senkhara left her, she was left with a feeling of emptiness and pain all over her body. She was breathing harder than she should've been. This brought the attention of everyone in the room, especially Rufas. His eyes widened in amazement, due to the fact that she was wearing the actual Mask of Anubis.

"That's the true mask", he whispered to himself, taken by its majesticness and beauty. He smiled to himself before turning quickly to run up the stairs to get to the mask.

When Rufus started to scale up the stairs, Nina's eyes widened and Fabian exclaimed," No,No, No, Rufas stop!"

At that same moment, Victor ran into the room looking up at the action about to happen at the top of the stairs. Rufas ran towards Nina and bent down to grab the mask. Nina tried to keep the mask away from him, but Rufus was too quick. He grabbed both of her aching arms, which were tying, yet unsuccessfully trying to keep the mask on her face. She let out a piercing scream as he painfully grabbed onto her arms, lifting her up onto her weak legs. He continued to cause her pain as he tried to force it out of her hands. She fought as hard as she could with the energy she had.

"Rufas, stop it! You mustn't wear it!", she yelled pleadingly.

Her face showed even more pain as he grasped her wrist harder.

"Let him take it", Victor yelled up to her, "and go!".

"You listen to the old man, Child!", Rufas yelled to both Nina and Victor.

"Yes", Victor agreed," You listen to this old man!".

Nina gave one last pull on the mask before Rufas pulled it out of her hands using his elbow to knock her to the ground. Furious that Rufus was hurting her knowingly, Fabian yelled," No, Rufas! Stop!".

Nina grasped her side with her hand, gasping, watching as Rufus yelled, "Prepare to bow down before me, mortals!". The room went silent as he quickly put the mask on with both hands and held it, a smile widening on his face. The instant he put the mask on, the eyes gave out a bright red light which had never been seen before. Suddenly, the eyes' light became wider and changed into a deeper red color. There was a sound like a pipe bursting with water and suddenly, a small circle of fire made an appearance on the floor. Victor spread out his arms and shielded some of the students from falling into the blazing flames. Senkhara, who was still in a cloud form circling the ceiling, began to have a blood red glow around her form and she let out a yell. The light in the room turned into the same red glow as around Senkhara as she circled Rufus and entered into the face of the mask. Rufus looked as if he were being choked, flailing his arms, before he said in a deep, scratchy loud voice, which obviously wasn't his, "No, you are not the paragon". In the red smoke, the only visible sight in the room was the Frobisher Gem, gleaming and glowing a bright purple aura. Nina tried to shield her eyes from the bright lights in her face, but without avail. Rufas suddenly let out a series of yells of pain as Senkhara's cloud surrounded him, turning him into a black, frothy, fog as well. As Senkhara was capturing him, a part of her fog traveled to where Nina was trying to duck away and collided with her chest, right at her heart. She let out a painful yell, which was not heard since Rufus was louder, and fell to the side, trying to keep her eyes open, and clutching her heart. In her head, all she could hear was, " _You must come with us, Chosen One. You Ruined me_!', over and over and over. Rufas let out one long yell as he was transported over the stair rail and down into the fiery abyss. Everyone on the bottom floor looked towards the hole with amazement as Rufus disappeared into it, and the fiery abyss closed itself and vanished, leaving only one thing, the mask, glistening and radiating a golden glow.

There was a silence in the room, as most were looking at the mask in awe, until there was a gasp and coughing heard.

"Joy!", Fabian exclaimed.

Joy had suddenly woken up, her eyes hazy and confused. Everyone looked at her, happiness and relief in her eyes.

"Wha- What happened?", she asked, sitting up slowly.

"Stupid heroics, that's what!", Patricia laughed.

Joy smiled at herself before sitting up all the way. Fabian smiled at her and nodded, a silent thank you. He helped her up on her feet before walking away. Victor ran his fingers through his short hair before going down on his knees and picking up the mask, looking at it carefully. Fabian gazed over the room before he realized that he didn't find Nina.

"Anyone seen Nina?", he voiced.

Everyone looked about the room and shook their heads. Fabian looked around curiously before walking to the door to try and find her, when he heard Alfie yell, "Uh, Fabian. You might want to see this."

Alfie was standing on the second story in the library, looking down at Nina who was on the ground. Fabian looked up at him, both confused and concerned, and started to ascend the stairs, along with Amber, Patricia and Eddie. Once he made it up there, he gasped and held onto the rail. There he saw Nina, lying on the ground in pain, her hand clutching her heart, her eyes halfway closed.

"Nina", he breathed out.

"NINA!", Amber exclaimed collapsing to her knees next to her.

Fabian hesitantly went over to her and brought her head upon his legs. He gently rubbed her head with his hand.

"What happened?", he asked her quietly, his voice slightly wavering.

She turned her head to look at him better and sighed with pain. "She...hit me...I-I.. c-a-", she managed. A tear fell down her cheek.

Fabian gave her a look of sympathy before wiping her tear away with his thumb. "Its okay. I've got you. Shh", he was more calming himself rather than Nina.

Nina sighed, a small smile gracing her lips. Everyone by now was circling around them, asking questions and shouting out commands for people to retrieve things. By now Victor had left, looking satisfied with himself, carrying the mask in his hands. Alfie had run into the room carrying a damp cloth. He gave it to Fabian who rested it on her head. Nina cringed as he did this and took her hand, which wasn't clutching her heart, and directed his hand, which had the cloth it in, and set it on her chest. Fabian gasped as he saw that her chest was bleeding badly. There was red spilling over her against her skin, and even some on the carpet. The most frightening part of this was that in the center of the wound was a deathly black color.

Fabian let a tear fall from his eye, and he wiped it hastily away.

"Oh Nina", he sighed.

Nina wrapped her hands around his arm, tightening them in pain, groaning as it occurred. Fabian leaned over her, resting his head against hers.

"Fabian", Nina whispered.

He adjusted himself so he could look at her right side up. He leaned closer so that they were extremely close, and so that the conversation was more personal. He nodded, silently telling her to go on.

"I'm… sorry".

Fabian gave her a confused look. "What for?", he asked.

"For… n-never gi-giving us a c-c-chance".

Fabian smiled sadly looking down at the ground. "Its okay", he whispered.

"It's NOT okay", she demanded quietly.

There was a silence between them until Nina whispered his name again. Fabian looked at her again, love in his eyes. Nina returned the look before reaching both hands up, shakily, and pulling his face towards hers. When their lips touched, it was as if everything around them faded away. Nothing else mattered except for them. This felt right, being with each other. Fabian finally felt whole again. When Nina pulled away, her lips still looming over his, she whispered, "I love you", before kissing him again. Fabian was on cloud nine. All he wanted to hear for a year was the words she just said. Right when he was going to tell her he loved her, she kissed him harder, deeper, with more meaning than she could have ever mustered, and Fabian couldn't get enough. Nina audibly moaned, and Fabian took this as his chance to say it.

Breathing labored, he rested his head to hers and whispered, "Nina, I love you so-", but when he looked up to look her in the eyes, they were closed and she wasn't breathing. She still had her hands on his face, but they stayed, coldly and limply. Fabian's face fell and he quickly grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse. Everyone around him was gasping and Amber was trying to help Fabian find her pulse.

"I-I can't find it!", he cried.

Amber sat back to look at Nina to see if her chest was moving, sighing and wiping away tears as she noticed that she really wasn't breathing. Alfie knelt down next to her and held her as she sobbed. Fabian didn't say anything, but he brought her up in his arms, and held her, rocking back and forth, trying to hide his sobs in her brunette hair. Patricia quickly wiped her tears away, in attempt to keep her image, but Eddie noticed and embraced her, rubbing her back as he looked down at his roommate, cradling his friend. Others look on not quite knowing what to make of this. They just watched their housemate die, and they were at a loss for words and actions. Plus, there still were others at the house who have no idea this was even happening.

Joy quickly brought Jerome over to the side and asked in a whisper, "What are we going to tell the others?".

"Just tell them she was hit by a car and died on the way to the hospital", he didn't like it, but it would have to work.

Joy nodded and walked over to Patricia, putting a hand on her back. "We're gonna go back and inform the others."

"What are you going to say?", Patricia asked quietly.

"She was hit by a car and died on the way to the hospital", Joy murmured.

"Thats awful!", Patricia exclaimed.

"Well whadda want me to say? That she was killed by an evil Egyptian spirit?".

Patricia shook her head and sighed, "Fine, take Eddie with you. I need to stay here".

Joy nodded before taking a reluctant Eddie along with her and Jerome. Once they left, Patricia moved next to Alfie and Amber who were standing up and holding each other. They continued to watch Fabian hold Nina tightly. A silence hovered over the room.

"What do we do now?", Amber asked quietly, her voice wavering.

The three looked at each other and gave each other confused looks.

"We have to move on", came Fabians, scratchy, deep voice.

If anybody expected any words from anyone at that moment, no one would have guessed Fabian would say those words.

"FABIAN! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?", Amber yelled.

Fabian looked up at her, stroking Nina's hair. "Look, Amber, we have to anyways. We all can't forget her and everything she's done for us, especially me, but we need to keep going.", tears fell down his cheeks," We need to arrange-", his voice wavered and he swallowed harshly.

"We do.", Patricia agreed.

Fabian sighed and reluctantly set her on the ground. He stood up shakily and looked towards those standing. They all nodded before looking back down at Nina, raising their hands over their eyes.

"Sibuna", they all muttered.

Then one by one, they left the library, Fabian being the last, grabbing her body and carrying her to the House so everyone can figure out what to do, and where he could lock himself in his room and be miserable.

So this was one of those things which popped into my head and I HAD to write it down!

I should be updating my other stories soon, I've just got a lot on my mind and I'm doing a lot at the moment!

Love you guys!

Allie x


End file.
